Proximity communication referred to as NFC (Near Field Communication) has been put into practical use. Numerous systems using this proximity communication have been proposed in which a mobile terminal device, such as a mobile phone, is brought close to a stationary device, and the mobile terminal device performs proximity communication with the stationary device, thereby making the stationary device perform operation corresponding to the mobile terminal device (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 describes a system in which when a mobile terminal device is brought close to a multi-functional printer, Bluetooth (registered trademark) pairing information is transmitted from the multi-functional printer to the mobile terminal device by using proximity communication, and the mobile terminal device transmits print data to the multi-functional printer by using Bluetooth, thereby making the multi-functional printer perform printing.